


untitled

by Eldestmiddle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Guilty Derek, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Hale Fire, only peter got seriously hurt, the summary is not relevant yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldestmiddle/pseuds/Eldestmiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek falls in love again and it's a disaster as always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

When the Hale Pack moves to Oregon, they don’t take Peter with them. It makes Derek cry as they travel cross the California border, and that just makes the whole car ride even more silent and awkward.

“Derek,” Talia sighs, “Peter will be fine.”

Derek sniffles as he looks down at this lap. Talia had explained over and over the past week that they aren’t abandoning the territory, they’re just expanding it. Beacon Hills is still pack grounds so Peter is still on the territory. They have to move to draw away the hunters and secure the new land, but Peter has around the clock assistance and protection, and they cannot bring him onto new packland that could be compromised.

No one mentions how the old packlands were compromised and that makes Derek cry harder every time he thinks of it.

 

* * *

 

Peter does not get better. Not for a long while. After the pack settles, Talia and his sisters go back to check on Peter periodically. Derek never visits.

Peter is still completely catatonic and his burns aren’t healing which worries Talia exceedingly. She is wary of Deaton since the fire and warier of other magic users since forever so there’s not much they can do but it pains her. Derek continues to go to school and Laura, who had been chomping at the bit to move to _Chicago, New York, god, I don’t know, anywhere_ , attends the local college. Cora makes a really good case for homeschooling that Derek is tempted by but she’s also sent back to school once they’re sure that the scarring from wolfsbane smoke inhalation is gone.

Eight years pass like this. Talia’s visits to Peter become less frequent and the lines on her face grow deeper and fiercer. Derek hears her whispering to Uncle Todd that she can’t feel Peter anymore. Derek finishes school and starts a job as a mechanic because with the family’s taste in cars, someone has to know how to fix shit up. It’s fun except when women who look like Kate come over to flash cleavage as he’s changing the brake fluid on their two door Subaru and sometimes, they try to touch him. Laura finishes college, gets into law school, and is currently interning at the _Something and Something_ Law Offices. Cora gets into high school and is too cool for it which apparently drives all the girls crazy because they keep coming over for sleepovers and giggling while twisting their hair around their fingers. Aunt Lindsey has a baby girl and names her Amy and Uncle Todd falls apart crying about the birth of his daughter after eleven years of trying.

One day, they get a phone call. Peter is getting better. Apparently, he had been responding to some stimuli but they wanted to be sure that he was actually reacting to the environment and not just having muscle spasms with no correlation to what was happening outside his mind. The whole family celebrates that night and come the next morning, everyone piles in the car to road trip down to Beacon Hills again, even though it is a Tuesday. Derek feels freer than he has in a long time.

Peter’s burns don’t look better to Derek but he only saw him once right after the fire. He must look better though because Talia bursts into tears and hugs him, laughing. Peter’s face twitches and he leans onto her and that’s a thousand times better than ever happened before. The whole family cries and laughs and for a while, everything is wonderful.

It smells better than he expected. Hospitals always smell sad and disinfected, but Peter’s room has a little overstuffed jam jar of small white flowers and the smell of rosemary lingers in the air. There is a doctor, standing by and smiling quietly at the reunion. She assures them that Peter’s progress is very good and if this continues, they will start looking at options for out-patient treatment.

Later, Derek sits by Peter and says, quietly, “Sorry,” but Peter’s eyes are closed and he can’t tell if Peter heard him.

**Author's Note:**

> ummmm.... maybe. like. i have a little idea but... ehhhhh....


End file.
